


All the Little Things

by OctoberPersephone



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Acceptance and Respect, Accidents, All relationships are platonic, Angst, Big Bro Pap, Brotherly Love, Child Death, Crying, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder, Other, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Royal guards - Freeform, Sadness, Talk of Crime, Thats a big spoiler kms, Violence, Violence towards innocents, cursing, fluff if you squint, idk why i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 19:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10419510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberPersephone/pseuds/OctoberPersephone
Summary: I don't want to give anything away really so it's best to just read it okay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Galli if you're reading this.... you did this. Also Hi you're great :)

It began with a house call, an order from Sans's higher ups to get his ass over to a location that was reported for belonging to a felon. Bringing Papyrus along wasn't really an issue, he could easily handle any conflict, but it put his brother at rest. As they approached the house in question Sans put a hand up and stopped his brother in his tracks.

"Go around. I want to know all the exits. Doors, windows, holes in the ground, even if something is boarded up I want you to know about it. Understand me?" Sans said firmly, not even looking in his brother's direction, eyes glued on the door. Once he'd heard the hushed approval and Papyrus had walked off, he knocked. Sans heard the heavy deadbolt on the inside click, as the door creaked cautiously open he noticed a small metal chain keeping the door closed. 'Pathetic sense of defense' he thought and scoffed inwardly, expression hard as a pair of eyes peeked through the gap.

"Awh shit not you..." A female bunny monster sneered at him from her place behind the door. "What do you want?" She asked harshly, leaning her forearm against the doorframe. He kept his expression neutral, trying to peek inside the house over her shoulder.

"Well I have been sent here by the royal guard to investigate your property. We have word you may be harboring someone the Queen wants dead." He said bluntly and her nose twitched in irritation. "If you've got nothing to hide, which I doubt, you should have no trouble letting me have a look around." The rehearsed lines were easy, protocol was one of the things he always followed despite how god damn boring it was.

"Never took you as the type to let the hierarchy use your ass like a puppet" she snickered and scanned him up and down, "what other acts do you have?" Sans flinched and glared at her.

"Oh I've got plenty, I could start by breaking down your door if you don't let me do my fucking job how's that for an act?" He was loosing his patience, eye light beginning to spark dangerously and she gasped.

"Take it easy okay! Shit... I'll let you in just...let me just get the door open." She stuttered quickly as he nodded, she closed the door and he heard her fumble with the piece of metal before swinging the door open again. She made a cocky motion which he ignored and strode in, relaxing slightly as he saw his brother's head dip around the house through a dirty window. "So can I know who you're looking for or...?" The bunny monster crossed her arms and leaned against the door.

"Listen Bon-Bon-"

"Its Bonnie...dick." she deadpanned.

"Sure," he resisted the urge to roll his eye lights, "I want to know where your older brother is." He walked about the room, plates were stacked on the coffee table, the table's trim had caked muddy footprints along it. 

"Well you're shot outta luck then, officer" she drawled lazily, "haven't seen that deadbeat since he joined that stupid gang and left the family."

"Ever thought about getting this house in your name then? Make it so I wasn't forced to come to this shit-hole." He furrowed his brow bones in agitation and nudged the dirty towels that littered near the couch. He walked down the hallway deeper into the house, Bonnie tagged along at his heels.

"Frankly I never gave a shit. Figured the Queen had more important stuff to handle than my house, guess not." It was quiet for a while, Sans continued checking the house for any clues, keeping an eye out for his brother patroling the outside of the house. "Hey look so can you go now? It's clear the guy ain't here, get out already." Bonnie huffed, cutting him off in front of another door.

"What's wrong? Got something to hide in there? I don't like being lied to. Get out of my way I need to check that room." He replied, face stoic.

"Oh yeah, well this is my house and I'm telling you to get the fuck out!" She snapped and used an arm to block the door, her magic flowed through her hands, making them glow green in defense. He scoffed and willed his voice to stay calm.

"I don't trust you, by order of the Royal Guard I demand you let me through. Do not make me ask again." His soul pulsed as his own magic rushed to his eye, sparking dangerously. The bunny monster continued to hold her ground, glaring deeply into his eye sockets. Without a second warning he took her soul with blue magic and flung her out of the way. She crashed into the farther wall, knocking the wind out of her, and crumpled to the floor dazed.

Sans was in the midst of checking her HP when a hand gripped his elbow tightly, quickly he conjured a bone construct, shoving it quickly into his attac-

He froze.

A whimper sounded in front of him, he looked deep into the light brown eyes of a monster child. One stripe on its sweater. He watched as a deep red began to stain the area around the sharpened femur bone, still buried deep into the smaller monster. Sans immediately let go of the weapon as if it burned him, he stood there, watched as the child gurgled softly, gripping lightly at the intrusion. The child looked fearfully between him and Bonnie and began to dust into a small pile at his feet. An anguished scream cut through the heavy silence.

"TINO! NO MY BROTHER NO!" Bonnie clutched her head, her short claws digging in harshly below her ears, pulling up clumps of fur. Fat, ugly tears rolled down her face and matted her fur as she heaved thick breaths in between curses and sobs. "Y-YOU BASTARD. YOU FUCKING PIG I'LL DESTROY YOU. YOU'RE DUST YOU FUCKING SCUM." Sans's eye lights widened by a fraction as he watched her clumsily get to her feet, running zig-zagged toward him, tears dripping along the floor illuminated by the glow of her hands. He couldn't move, he watched as she approached, throat rough with grief and loss, her movements sloppy, he could easily kill her, he could-

As she got closer larger constructs pierced her in several places, she dusted easily, her momentum carried her dusting body to lie in a thick coat over the front of his armor. He looked to the doorway.

"m'lord? my lord what happened in here i-" his brother stuttered out but Sans turned around, stepping carefully over the child's dust and into that forsaken room. Papyrus followed him silently, glancing around, his shoulders slumped in disbelief, eye lights locking sadly onto Sans's hunched form.

Small finger paintings hung around the room, the light colored paint on the walls was chipping lightly in the corners from water damage. Toys were scattered around and a small unmade bed sat in the upper right hand corner. The closet door was left ajar, some of the clothes were pushed to the side, small enough for someone to hide in. His bones began to shake lightly, he continued his search of the room.

The window was covered with photos of the two, it hid the ugly wooden boards that had been roughly placed over the broken glass. A teenager with a bandaged arm cradled a small bundle with the crook of her elbow, she shot the camera a peace sign. He flipped the photo over, 'April 12th' burned into his skull.

"m'lord..." Papyrus said softly.

Stuffed animals littered the top of the bed, the pillows were scrunched towards the top, he could faintly see the small outline of the small body. 'He must've interrupted nap time' he thought bitterly.

"my lord please."

He peeked closer at a drawing that hung above the bed. It was a sketch of a bunny with a cape and large muscles standing over a smaller one with a bow in its hair. A purple arrow labeled the stronger one as a royal guard. Next to it, another paper displayed the same idea only cleaner. Both drawings were signed appropriately, the first one by Tino, the next by Bonnie. He wanted to reach out and touch the drawings, to trace the names that had been etch'd into the paper. His hands shook and turned into fists.

Suddenly he was turned forcefully into his brother's chest, his face pressed into Papyrus's sternum as his eye sockets filled with tears. They sank slowly to the floor, Papyrus knelt over his shaking form, slightly rubbing his spine. Sans made no noise as he cried for the loss of the two. The house creaked softly around them, whether mourning its owners or cursing its inhabitants he didn't know. They stayed like that for a bit, Sans resting his weight onto his brother, Papyrus mentally blocking out each small noise that made its way through the guards teeth.

"it was bound to happen sooner or later bro. being a guard is tough. you know in our town you would have to kill at some point." Papyrus supplied as the sobs mellowed out and quiet sniffles remained. "alphys told you the first kill is always the hardest. granted it shouldn't have been like this..." Papyrus sighed and rubbed the others skull, "it was an accident m'lord. please don't forget that." It was silent a bit longer. Sans pushed himself away from his brother and quickly wiped his face of any stray tears. 

"Wait in the other room. I have something I want to finish before we leave." He ordered, his voice thick from lack of use. His brother nodded and stood again, glancing at his brother before walking out of the room.

Sans sighed and conjured another small bone construct. He brought the pointed end to the breast of his armor, carefully, and slowly he cut away the insignia of the guard. He held it gently in his hand and walked steadily over to the pile of dust in front of the child's door. Gathering as much as he could he placed the dust back into the bed, covering it with the small patch of armor and tucking it loosely under the blanket. With a final salute he turned to leave, only to catch a glimpse of the child's drawing. Without thinking he grabbed it from its place on the wall, folding it neatly and slipped it temporarily into his glove.

Taking one last look at all the little things that rested somberly in the room he turned and grabbed the door handle. The door clicked shut once again, Papyrus suggested they teleport home and Sans agreed, but not before closing the small latch and deadbolt on the door. Leaving not one thing out of its place they finally left, the whole house was at peace once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcannon that Sans has that drawing tucked inside his armor at all times. Also headcannon that Alphys totally kicked his ass for messing up his armor and making Papyrus fix it.


End file.
